


30 Day OTP Challenge

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 29 day otp challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, because im a pussy, i did the smut but deleted it at some point so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Beeftho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Beef and Etho chatted lazily about random things as they walked side by side. The two had just met up after not seeing each other in a while and had very much missed each other.

"You're almost at 2 million." Beef murmured softly.

"Still a little ways a ways... Besides, I'm sure as soon as YouTube fixes the whole ghost subscriber thing, it'll drop down to like 1.4 again." Etho said. Beef looked over at his shorter friend.

"You know, Etho." Beef said. "You never give yourself enough credit for anything you do. Your channel deserves way more than 2 million subs." Beef smiled. Etho looked at the ground sheepishly, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thank you." Etho smiled shyly. Beef smiled over at Etho, loving the way his beautiful green eyes sparkled in the light.

"You have beautiful eyes." Beef said suddenly. Etho's blush grew even darker as he looked over at Beef.

"Your eyes are even more beautiful. Nobody can resist blue eyes." Etho said with a grin.

"Oh shutty." Beef giggled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you say that?" Etho asked.

"No, you haven't." Beef chuckled.

"Well, I do. It's.. It's cute." Etho decided.

"You're cute." Beef said almost in a rush, blushing after realizing what he had said.

"Don't lie, Beef. My mom always said that every time you lie, a fairy dies." Etho giggled softly.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not lying then." Beef said simply. Etho just blushed as he looked at his feet. Beef slowly took Etho's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together. Etho looked up at Beef with a small grin as he looked down at their hands.

"I like you." Etho said.

"I like you, too." Beef responded. Etho just responded with a smile as they walked down the sidewalk side-by-side.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Etho grinned lazily as he lay down on Beef's chest.

"Hey, love." Beef whispered softly, his attention being drawn away from the Seinfeld rerun that was playing.

"Hi." Etho said in his calm voice that Beef loved so much. Beef moved his hand up to tangle his fingers in Etho's hair. Beef lightly toyed with the soft silver strands between his fingers, working his hand around Etho's head, massaging his head softly. Etho let out a small noise of contentment, cuddling deeper into Beef. Etho had to admit, he loved the feeling of Beef playing with his hair. Beef continued to mess with Etho's hair, loving the small noises Etho made.

"God, how are you so adorable?" Beef whispered, more to himself than to Etho.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Etho giggled sheepishly, burying his face in Beef's shirt. Beef giggled softly, still playing with Etho's hair until he heard a small yawn come from beside him.

"Tired?" Beef asked.

"Long day." Etho responded sluggishly. "Too much to do, not enough time."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Beef told the smaller man.

"I know." Etho yawned. "I don't know, I just wish I knew how to get the stupid redstone to cooperate.." Etho mumbled, partially out of being annoyed, partially out of being tired.

"You're smart. You're like the best Redstoner I've ever met. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Beef reassured, smiling softly as Etho blushed at the praise.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best.. But thank you, that means a lot." Etho smiled, yawning once again.

"You should get some sleep." Beef told Etho.

"Mmm.." Etho hummed, mumbling some incoherent words before yawning once more. Etho's eyelids began to droop as he finally fell asleep. Beef smiled down at him softly, still massaging his head softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda rushed and idk if i like the way it turned out but oh well i guess. day 2! the reality of this is setting in... and also im having the worst fucking cramps in the whole world right now o h my god its the worst.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	3. Day 3: Gaming

"Noo!" Etho yelled, flopping down on the couch, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Yes!" Beef pumped his fist in the air, laughing at Etho.

"How are you so good at Mario Kart?" Etho asked, bewildered at Beef's skill.

"It comes natural. Guess this just proves I'm a better driver than you." Beef shrugged with a giggle. Etho shot up, giving Beef a stern look.

"You ran over three curbs the day you picked me up from the train station." Etho deadpanned.

"I was nervous!" Beef admitted with a giggle.

"Suure. Nervous. You just suck at driving." Etho said.

"Oh shutty." Beef rolled his eyes, moving to hover above Etho.

"Hi there." Etho looked into Beef's eyes.

"Hi" Beef smiled.

"Whatcha doin?" Etho asked.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring the most beautiful man in the world." Beef said softly, giggling as a light pink blush rose to Etho's cheeks.

"Shush." Etho rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Beef softly.

"Prettiest, and best kisser." Beef mumbled against Etho's lips. Etho shook his head with a giggle as he let his hands fall on Beef's shoulders, pulling Beef on top of Etho as they kissed. Beef giggled at the sudden movement, kissing Etho softly. They broke apart, staring at each other lovingly.

"I love you." Etho whispered.

"I love you, more." Beef said back.

"No way." Etho retorted.

"Yes way."

"Shush."

"You shush."

"Make me." Etho said with a smirk.

"Oh, just you watch me!" Beef laughed, beginning to tickle Etho.

"No! BEEEEEF!" Etho yelled out through his laughter as he squirmed.

"Admit that I love you more!" Beef laughed.

"Noo!" Etho said, laughter overcoming him. "F-Fine! You love me more!" Etho said, letting out a breath as Beef stopped.

"Damn right." Beef said, laying a soft kiss to Etho's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is like the cutest thing ive ever written it was legit just pure fluff its great. and even though they're both gamers, this was so much harder to write than you would thing??? idk im just stupid, but oh well xD
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	4. Day 4: On A Date

"Etho, we're gonna be late, babe!" Beef yelled across the house, adjusting his dress shirt. The two were going out for date night, something they liked to do every so often, and Beef was taking them out to Etho's favorite restaurant.

"Gimmie a sec!" Etho yelled back, giggling as he fixed his hair in the mirror. "Where's my cologne?" Etho yelled.

"Should be in the cupboard where it always is." Beef said, walking into the room, wrapping his arms around Etho from behind.

"Hi there." Etho giggled, resting his head against Beef's, who had his head in the crook of Etho's neck.

"Hi." Beef smiled. "It's right here, you dork." Beef laughed, plucking the glass bottle from the cupboard, handing it to Etho.

"I don't have my contacts in yet, gimmie a break." Etho said, spraying himself with the spray, the pleasant smell filling the room.

"You should wear your glasses." Beef said, sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing his shoes up.

"You know how much I hate my glasses." Etho complained, looking for his contacts case.

"But you look adorable in them!" Beef chuckled, standing up.

"I'll wear them next date night." Etho said, gently placing the contact against his eye, blinking to clear his vision.

"I honestly don't see how you can just put little plastic discs on your eyeballs and it makes you see." Beef giggled as Etho put the other one in.

"You're such a nerd." Etho giggled, getting his shoes on.

"Not true!" Beef retorted. Etho looked at him with a deadpan expression, motioning to the shelf where Beef kept all his Pop! figures. "Shutty." Beef mumbled.

"I love youuu." Etho said lovingly, stepping on his tip-toes to kiss Beef's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Beef chuckled as he grabbed the keys, the two walking out of their apartment together.

"You love me." Etho said.

"Of course I do."

"Good." Etho giggled.

"You ready for the best date night ever?" Beef asked, starting the car up.

"You say that every time." Etho giggled, buckling his seat belt.

"I mean it this time!" Beef chuckled, driving towards the restaurant.

"You remembered to make reservations, right?" Etho asked.

"Yes, I did." Beef smiled. Etho giggled, grabbing Beef's free hand, lacing it in his own.

"I love you." Etho smiled.

"I love you more." Beef grinned, giving Etho's hand a loving squeeze as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Nope. You don't." Etho said, getting out of the car.

"Yes I do." Beef said back, kissing Etho's cheek, making the other man blush.

"Stooop!" Etho giggled, leaning into Beef. The two walked into the restaurant, walking up to the front desk.

"Reservation for Slab." Beef told the woman, who looked at the two.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked after a second, looking at Etho.

"Uh, I don't know." Etho chuckled. "Etho?" He asked, and the girl's face lit up.

"Etho! Marrisa." She grinned, and Etho's face broke out into a grin.

"Mar! I haven't seen you in years, oh my god, you look so different now!" Etho laughed, hugging the girl tightly.

"Yep! Got married.." She thought for a second. "Four years ago." Mar grinned.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Do I know him?" Etho asked.

"Her." Mar winked with a smile.

"Awh! I knew we had something majorly in common.." Etho giggled, nudging Beef, who rolled his eyes with a smile. "This is my husband Dan." Etho introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Mar shook Beef's hand.

"You as well." Beef grinned.

"So what are you doing around here?" Etho asked,

"Well, me and Devon thought moving out to Toronto would be best for Jasmine." Mar said. "Oh yeah, we have a kid too." She giggled.

"Oh my god, Mar!" Etho said excitedly. "Okay, well, our reservations are for 7, but we need to catch up together soon. Can I have your number?" Etho asked, and Mar nodded, putting the number in his phone, walking the two to their table.

"Thanks." Etho grinned.

"My pleasure. Catch you later, Easy E." Mar giggled, using his old nickname.

"She seems really cool." Beef smiled.

"Oh she's awesome. I can't believe she has a kid though, I would have never pinned her as the kid-having type." Etho said, taking a sip of his water. Beef looked at his hands for a second.

"Have you thought about that?" Beef asked after a little bit.

"Kids?" Etho asked, and Beef nodded. "Y-Yeah... I have." Etho admitted.

"How many kids do you want to have?" Beef asked.

"I don't know." Etho responded, almost not wanting to tell him.

"I want two." Beef said.

"Two kids sounds nice." Etho said, smiling as he imagined them.

"Do you think we could handle kids?" Beef asked.

"I think we can do anything as long as we're together." Etho smiled softly, grabbing Beef's hand.

"Yeah?" Beef asked quietly.

"Of course." Etho reassured.

"I love you so much." Beef said, squeezing Etho's hand.

"I love you more." Etho smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffflufffluff SO MUCH FLUFF HGAUDIHYWALIODH
> 
> alright i dont have much to say so yes goodbye friendos.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	5. Day 5: Kissing

"Pause, this is ridiculous. I hate you." Beef grumbled, resting on the tiny stand Pause had set up to raise money for their school.

"Awh, come on. This could be fun! Kiss booths are a classic." Pause said confidently.

"Yeah, they're a classic in comedy TV shows, not in real life!" Beef rolled his eyes.

"If you're negative about it, nobody is even going to come here. There's tons of stupid booths here, we're just another in a crowd of stupid!" Pause laughed.

"Well at least one of us is at home." Beef mumbled under his breath. Pause nudged him, playfully glaring at him.

"Come on, get into it! This could be fun. And what do you know? Might be able to get a kiss from-" Pause nudged his shoulder. "You know who." Pause smirked. Beef felt a blush rise to his face as he sighed.

"Shut up." Beef said flatly. "As if..." Beef noticed the people walking by them. "S-She would ever come over here." Beef finished with a sigh,

"You never know... she might actually like you back." Pause said with a shrug.

"Pausey-poo!" Millbee giggled, walking up to the stand.

"Hey Milbs." Pause smiled. "Come here for a kiss?" Pause raised his eyebrows as Millbee inspected the stand.

"Kiss booth? Bit cliche, don't you think?" Millbee chuckled.

"Glad to know I'm not the only sane one here." Beef mumbled, not looking up from his phone.

"If you think Millbee is sane, then you're obviously not." Guude said with a smile as he walked up to the booth.

"Hey, Guude." Beef said, putting his phone away.

"Kiss booth, huh?" Guude asked.

"Apparently." Beef said.

"Damn! If you charge 5 bucks for a single kiss, I wouldn't even want to know the price to fuck you." Guude said with a loud laugh.

"Pause, I told you, this is gonna be a disaster." Beef rolled his eyes.

"Be a little more optimistic, huh, Beef?" Millbee said. "You might even get a kiss from someone special." Millbee grinned, hopping to sit on the counter as he winked at Beef. Beef rolled his eyes as he moved to stand outside the booth.

"You guys are legitimately the worst people I've ever met. Why am I friends with any of you?" Beef asked. Of course, they all knew he was joking, but they all wanted Beef to get a kiss from his crush almost as much as he did.

"You love us!" Guude giggled.

"It's against my will." Beef mumbled, sitting on the stool.

"Kiss stand?" Bdubs asked, walking up to them.

"Yeppers!" Pause said enthusiastically. "No kissing here unless you pay for it." Pause said, looking at Bdubs and Guude who were about to share a kiss.

"Are you-" Guude mumbled, getting cut off as Bdubs threw a 5$ bill on the table, kissing Guude softly.

"First customer!" Pause laughed, putting the money away in the cash box.

"Etho, come on, man." Doc begged, tugging at Etho's shirt.

"No! I'm not going to some stupid kiss booth to embarrass myself, Doc." Etho mumbled.

"Beef is running it.." Doc said.

"H-He is?" Etho's head shot up. Doc nodded, smiling as Etho blushed.

"Can we please go? I want you two to be together so bad!" Doc laughed. Etho sighed, looking at the ground.

"Don't embarrass me, okay?" Etho asked.

"Fine." Doc mumbled. "But I am going to do everything in my power to get you two to kiss." Doc nudged his friend as they began to walk.

"Hey, Etho! Hey Doc!" Bdubs greeted the two. Beef's head lifted up as soon as he heard Etho's name.

"H-Hey, Etho." Beef said, his voice cracking.

"Hi." Etho said softly, smiling at Beef. Everyone looked on at the two, who were only looking at each other nervously.

"Jesus Christ." Pause mumbled, shaking his head as he looked at the two. Doc looked at Pause, who gave him a little nod. Doc smirked as he pushed Etho. Etho stumbled, falling forward. Beef quickly caught him, holding him up. The two stared at each other nervously, both hearts racing from the closeness.

"Kiss already, dammit!" Guude yelled. Etho's face darkened as Beef looked at him. Beef quickly leaned in, connecting their lips softly. Etho kissed back eagerly. Everyone started cheering, laughing as they kissed. The two broke apart not being able to wipe the grins off their faces.

"Fina-fucking-ly." Guude cheered.

"It only took 3 years." Doc rolled his eyes, leaning on the booth.

"Very glad for you two, finally realized you've been wanting to fuck each other for 3 years now, but that'll be 5 dollars please." Pause grinned as Beef rolled his eyes, blushing dark red, throwing Pause a 5 dollar bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute lil kiss booth thingy. idk what else to say here anymore. yep. 
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Etho laughed loudly as he saw Beef in his shirt, looking a bit too tight on his bigger frame.

"You look adorable." Beef giggled, tugging the shirt down as it started to shuffle upwards. Etho stood near Beef, a baggy hoodie hanging loosely on him.

"I'm too skinny to wear your clothes." Etho stated, holding up his hands, which weren't visible because of all the extra fabric hanging over. Beef giggled, kissing Etho's cheek softly. "Do you think I'm too skinny?" Etho asked in a soft voice, looking at the ground. Beef felt a pang of sadness as he saw the upset expression on Etho's face. Beef slowly lifted Etho's head to look up at him.

"Etho, you are perfect the way that you are, okay? You're not too thin at all. I promise. Okay?" Beef whispered as Etho stared into his deep brown eyes as a small smile crept onto his face as he threw his arms around Beef, wrapping his legs around his waist. Beef giggled, steadying himself as he held Etho close to him.

"You're lucky I'm so light, or this would not work out." Etho mumbled, his voice muffled from pressing his face into the crook of Beef's neck.

"You're adorable." Beef grinned, letting his head rest against Etho's.

"I love you." Etho mumbled.

"I love you, more." Beef smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hella short and im v sorry. i was at my town's comic convention today so i didnt have a ton of time to write. v sorry :(
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	7. Day 7: Cosplay/Costumes

"But Daddy!" Scar complained with a frown.

"Scar, I'm not going as Princess Peach for Halloween." Etho said, looking down at his daughter.

"But Dad could be Mario, and you could be Peach, and I could be Toad, and Daim could be Bowser!" Scar said excitedly.

"But why do I have to be the girl? Why can't Dad be the girl?" Etho said, picking Scar up on his lap.

"Because you're like the mommy!" Scar giggled, tapping Etho's nose. Etho gasped jokingly as Scar laughed.

"I personally think that Dad is more like the mommy." Etho said.

"You, sir, are wrong." Beef said, walking into the living room. He lay a soft kiss on Etho's cheek as he hopped on the couch to sit next to them. "So what are you two up to?" Beef asked.

"She's trying to convince me for us all to go as Mario characters for Halloween." Etho said.

"Awh, that sounds like a great idea!" Beef said excitedly.

"I know! You can go as Mario, Daddy goes as Peach-" Beef stifled a giggle as Etho glared at him. "Me as Toad, and Daim as Bowser." Scar finished.

"Oh really?" Beef asked. Scar nodded with a grin.

"I think Daddy would look like the prettiest Peach out there." Beef grinned, looking over at his husband.

"Because he's more like a mommy?" Scar said. Again, Beef held back laughter.

"Hmm." Beef said with a grin.

"I could grow a beard." Etho mumbled with his arms crossed. Beef giggled, kissing Etho's cheek again.

"Nooo! Don't get a beard Daddy!" Scar said, worriedly.

"And why not?" Etho said, looking at Scar.

"Because your kisses will be scratchy like Dad's." Scar said.

"I like Dad's scratchy kisses." Etho smiled softly, kissing Beef.

"Eww!" Scar pretended to gag.

"Oh, hush, you little peanut!" Beef giggled, picking Scar up and spinning her around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aLRIGHT this sucked. really bad. and it didnt even really fit the qualifications. im v v sorry for that, i really am. i tried for a long time to come up with something, but i just couldnt. i might re-do this sometime in the future. im sorry guys :(
> 
> also guys i cannot explain how into hamilton ive been getting lately like this is v unhealthy. (coincidently, i'm listening to Aaron Burr, Sir right now omfg)
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	8. Day 8: Shopping

"Etho, come on! You have to try this one on." Beef stated, holding the black shirt out for Etho to see. Etho let himself laugh a bit.

"I don't wear black. I've never looked good in it. You, on the other hand, would look very hot in that shirt." Etho said, matter-of-factually. Beef rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Please try it on?" Beef begged, holding the shirt out for Etho to take. Etho let out a small sigh, rolling his eyes as he took the shirt.

"I told you I don't look good in shirts like these," Etho called out from inside the changing room. "Holy crap, this shirt is skin tight!" Etho complained. Beef giggled.

"Let me see it." Beef commanded. Etho unlocked the door, stepping out sheepishly. Beef couldn't help but stare at Etho, the way the shirt clung to his faint, but still prominent abs. "Wow." Beef whispered. Etho blushed.

"It looks weird on me." Etho said softly, making Beef shake his head.

"It looks very hot. Like I didn't know a person could physically look this attractive." Beef chuckled as Etho blushed an even darker red.

"You're terrible." Etho rolled his eyes, walking back into the dressing room. "I'm not buying this!" Etho called out.

"Oh, you aren't, but I'm buying it for you." Beef called back with a smirk, giggling as he heard Etho let out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was v cute but also v short. there are four days of this challenge that i agressively dont want to write. ;-; like i rlly dont want to write them. but i shall power through. i am strong xD
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

"You guys gotta come! It'll be awesome!" Guude said loudly through the phone.

"Fine. We'll go. Give us 20 minutes to get ready. Also, just a random question. How are you already drunk? It's only 11!" Etho asked through the phone.

"Sunday brunch, bitch." Guude slurred, hanging up. Etho rolled his eyes, turning over to look at Beef.

"Looks like we're going to Six Flags with Guude, Pause, Bdubs, and Millbee." Etho whispered.

"Sounds fun enough. I'm guessing they're all gonna get very drunk. Meaning we're gonna be the designated drivers." Beef said softly.

"As per usual." Etho said quietly.

"I just hope we don't get kicked out for too much PDA from Mr. I-can't-keep-my-hands-off-of-my-boyfriend." Beef let out a breath, remembering how many times he had been kicked out of a place because of Pause and Millbee.

"Let's hope for the best. Now come on, lazy bones, let's get ready." Etho giggled, getting up off of the bed.

20 minutes later, Etho and Beef were both ready to go to the theme park. Soon enough, a giant dark green van pulled into their driveway.

"Come on, cuties, let's go!" Bdubs yelled out the window. Etho looked over at Beef, rolling his eyes as they climbed into the van.

"Hey, guys." Millbee grinned from the front seat.

"You're not drunk yet either?" Beef asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Nope. Not 'till we get to the park, anyways." He winked, revving up the engine to the old car. "Everyone ready?" Millbee yelled. The question was answered by a chorus of yells from the drunk passengers.

"As I'll ever be." Etho mumbled, resting his head on Beef's shoulder.

The drive there was uneventful, although Etho was starting to regret his decision of coming along with the already drunk bunch. He had to admit, that he hated people when they were drunk. Most of the time, his friends only got obnoxious and annoying, but he had already sealed his fate, decided to tag along. He was just glad that Beef was there with him, keeping him company in the back of the cramped van.

"Almost there." Millbee said as they drove down the highway that the theme park sat along.

"Yay!" Pause giggled excitedly, cheering as they pulled into the park. Everyone loaded out of the car, walking up to the park, and Etho couldn't help but feel excited as well.

Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG THIS IS REALLY LATE (i ended up posting this on the 11th ;-;) AND IM SO SORRY
> 
> I HAD SCHOOL REGISTRATION SO I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE AND THEN I MISSED TUESDAY'S TOO BC I WAS WRITING ALL DAY AND THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LOT LONGER ADAIUWDHIUWA IM SO SORRY
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

"Beef, look at these!" Etho said with a childish grin. Beef walked through the isles to his boyfriend, who was standing there, wearing a pair of cat ears.

"Cat ears? Really, E?" Beef asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, why not? Come on, they have more pairs too." Etho said, scanning through the selection of animal ears.

"You are ridiculous." Beef giggled.

"Look, they have dog ones too!" Etho said excitedly, plucking the hair of ears from the display and placing them on Beef's head.

"I am not walking around town with dog ears." Beef said flatly.

"And why not?" Etho asked, looking at Beef.

"Because I'm already dating the biggest dork in town, I'm not gonna make it any worse for myself." Beef said, holding back a smile.

"Hey!" Etho said, shoving Beef jokingly. "Rude." Etho pouted.

"Oh hush, you adorable little kitty." Beef whispered, planting a soft kiss on Etho's lips.

"Shush." Etho said with a grin as he held Beef's hand loosely.

"We probably look insane standing in the middle of the party shop wearing animal ears." Beef giggled.

"We definintely do. And I'm okay with that if you are." Etho grinned, grabbing Beef's hand.

"I'm okay with anything as long as I'm with you." Beef said with a grin, kissing Etho gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps this is one of the ones that i didnt want to do)
> 
> this was really really cheesy and also lATE OH GOD i can only hope it won't be like this when i'm in school dear lord.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis (Onsies)

"Beef." Etho deadpanned as he walked into the house.

"Yeah?" Beef called out from the other room.

"Get in here." Etho commanded.

"What's up?" Beef asked, walking into the room. Etho stood in the doorway, holding up a onesie to himself, raising an eyebrow up at Beef. "Ha... Surprise?" Beef offered with a cute grin.

"You are the biggest nerd I have ever met." Etho rolled his eyes, throwing the other onesie at Beef. Etho's was a black and white one, made to look like a panda. Beef's was a brown fuzzy one designed to look like a bear.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love them." Beef smiled at Etho.

"It is kinda cute." Etho said, looking at his.

"Hush. You love it." Beef giggled.

"Yeah, whatever, you giant dork." Etho said, looking into Beef's eyes as he held Etho close to him.

"Might be a dork, but I'm your dork, cutie." Beef winked, pinching Etho's butt before running away through the house.

"You little!" Etho yelled, chasing his boyfriend through the house. "Get back here!" Etho laughed as Beef locked himself in the bathroom. "No fair, you're gonna change into that and I'm not gonna be able to be mad at you because you're gonna be dressed as a bear!" Etho complained, frowning as Beef stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his onesie. Beef giggled at Etho's childish behavior, picking the smaller man up. Etho wrapped his legs around Beef as they looked at each other, the two kissing softly. Beef pressed Etho against the wall gently, the kiss growing deeper.

And I bet you can guess what happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really tempted to write smut for this, i really really was. but i didnt :3 hehe oh well
> 
> FINALLY IM ALL CAUGHT UP WITH THESE
> 
> hopefully this backup doesn't happen again :/
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi NSFW :3

"I love you." Etho whispered, looking into Beef's eyes.

"I love you more." Beef smiled, gazing into Etho's perfect red and grey eyes.

"Nuh-uh." Etho chuckled softly.

"Uh-huh." Beef retorted.

"Prove it." Etho whispered an evil grin on his face. Beef smirked, moving to hover over Etho. "Hi there." Etho said quietly. Beef rolled his eyes, lowering himself to kiss Etho softly. Etho eagerly kissed back, taking Beef's face in his hands, pulling the two closer. Etho moved one of his hands to grab at Beef's butt, making the bigger man yelp, falling onto Etho. "Better." Etho said, kissing Beef again. The two moved sensually together, tiny whimpers and moans being swallowed by the kiss. Beef kissed Etho harder, his mouth leaving Etho's to kiss down the silver-haired man's neck, down to his collarbones. "Mmfh." Etho whimpered, closing his eyes in pleasure. Beef nibbled and nipped around Etho's collarbones, relishing in the tiny noises and moans that Etho let out. Etho grabbed Beef's face, bringing their lips back together.

"I love you more." Beef mumbled into the kiss.

"I won't believe you until you show me how much you love me." Etho groaned into the kiss.

"Shut up and let me kiss you." Beef whispered with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehhehehehe yeP okay i have to post this really fast bc im going to a pool party so yep okay goodbye friendos <3 bYE GUYS
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream Together

"Babe, you got-" Etho said, cutting himself off with a tiny giggle.

"Hm?" Beef asked, looking up from his ice cream cone, which he was eating eagerly.

"N-Nothing." Etho grinned, composing himself again.

"Nooo, what's wrong?" Beef asked, looking at Etho, concerned.

"Y-You got ice cream on your nose, love." Etho giggled, wiping it off with the pad of his thumb, licking it off as he grinned innocently at Beef.

"You're the worst. You were gonna let me walk around with that!" Beef said, blushing a dark red.

"Pffttt... Nooo..." Etho said, holding back giggles.

"What? Do I have more ice cream?" Beef asked worriedly.

"Nah... You're good." Etho grinned, taking a bite out of his sundae.

"Oh yeah? Because if I go to the bathroom and see ice cream on my face, you are dead." Beef said, pointing a finger at Etho as he stood up. Etho grabbed his arm as he walked by, pulling him down to sit in the chair. Etho took a napkin, wiping the ice cream out of Beef's beard.

"How are you so messy? You're like a little kid." Etho giggled.

"Shutty. Thank you." Beef rolled his eyes, kissing Etho on the lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute fluffy ice cream stuffs. i start school in 2 days. kill me.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	14. Day 14: Gender Swapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin = Etho  
> Dani = Beef  
> Pam = Pause  
> Mills = Milbee
> 
> (you're welcome, in case you didn't get the names)

"Danielle?" Erin called across the house.

"Yeah?" Dani yelled back.

"Where's my eyeliner?" Erin asked as Dani walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, I ran out, so I needed to use some. Sorry babe." Dani kissed Erin's cheek softly.

"You're so Canadian." Erim rolled her eyes.

"I try my hardest." Dani giggled, pinching Erin's but as she ran out of the room.

"Dani!" Erin yelled after her, tackling her onto the bed.

"Hey there, sexy." Dani giggled, winking at her girlfriend.

"Shush." Erin rolled her eyes, kissing Dani softly. "No more using my makeup!" Erin yelled, hopping off of Dani to finish getting ready.

"Hurry up, beautiful. Pam and Mills are gonna be here in like 10 minutes." Dani said, spraying herself with perfume.

"You're one to talk about taking forever to get ready." Erin mumbled, putting her eyeliner on.

"Don't make me mess up your wing." Dani warned, getting a half-hearted glare from her girlfriend.

"Hurry up, you two! I better not walk in on your two scissoring or something!" Pam called from the front door.

"Nope! Just Erin taking 20 years to perfect her wing." Dani yelled back, smiling as her best friend walked and stood in the doorframe.

"Mills is waiting in the car. Hurry it up, you guys. This booty isn't gonna start shakin' until I get booze and a club!" Pam laughed, shaking her ass as she walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this. its so bad and wow it just makes me feel like a bad lesbian. i can write gay fics all day but i cant write lesbian fics for shit and i am a lesbian xDD
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	15. Day 15: Different Clothing Styles

"But he's so innocent! He wouldn't like a guy like me anyways." Beef rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer as him and Pause talked about the small man on the other side of the bar.

"Oh, come on! He's cute. Like really cute. Just go talk to him at least." Pause said, chugging the rest of his beer. Beef let out a sigh as he stared at the boy, and he couldn't help but notice how different they looked. The man, in a lavender sweater and white pants, versus Beef, who was wearing a pitch black leather jacket and a lip ring. The two couldn't be any more different, but Beef couldn't take his eyes off of the other guy. Beef chugged the rest of his beer as he stood off of the bar stool, shaking his head as Pause laughed loudly, smacking him on the back.

"Uh, hi." Beef said to the man. He turned around to look at Beef and Beef felt like he couldn't breathe. The man had one grey eye and one red eye and a soft smile that made Beef melt.

"Oh, hello." The man grinned innocently at Beef. "I'm Etho. Nice to meet you." Etho held out his hand for Beef to shake. Beef took the gesture, shaking his hand as he glanced around at Pause, who gave him a big thumbs up.

"U-Um, I just wanted t-to say that I think you're really cute." Beef stuttered out, mentally slapping himself. He might look cool, but right now, he was a mess. Beef felt a smile tug at his lips as he saw Etho blush.

"Awh, why thank you." Etho said softly. "I think you're really cute too..?" Etho said, looking up at Beef.

"Beef. And t-thanks." Beef got out. "Um, d-do you maybe want to go some place quieter?" Beef asked. Etho nodded with a smile, putting down his drink of what one would assume was vodka or tequila, but was actually just water. The two walked out of the bar together, Beef ignoring Pause's violent crotch thrusts and winks thrown Beef's way.

"We can go to my place if you want?" Etho suggested, looking up at Beef, who was several inches taller than him. Beef nodded, still staring at Etho's soft features and how good he looked in the moonlight. "So what was a tough guy like you doing at a gay bar filled with a bunch of twinks?" Etho asked Beef with a smile. Beef felt himself smile as they climbed into Beef's car, which was much like his style. It looked cool on the outside, but was quite the mess on the inside, which he apologized for as he started the engine.

"My friend brought me there. Told me he found a guy there once that he really liked. And if you knew Pause, that just means that he was really good in bed." Beef chuckled, rolling his eyes. Etho giggled softly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sounds like a great guy." Etho said, sarcasm hinting in his voice.

"Eh, most of the time." Beef said with a shrug. "Where do I turn?" He asked. Etho pointed over to the left, giving Beef a small smile as they pulled up to his house. Etho's house was much like his style, very tidy colored with white paneling and pastel blue trim.

"Hopefully Bdubs isn't home.." Etho mumbled to himself as they climbed out of Beef's car. Etho pulled the keys out of his pocket, swiftly opening the door. Beef didn't know why he was so enthused with everything that this man did. Every move he took, every word he spoke. Everything was done with so much precision and purpose, and Beef didn't know why, but he couldn't get enough of this man. "Bdubs? You home?" Etho yelled into the house as they walked in. The inside of Etho's house looked just as put together as he was. Everything was neat and tidy, nothing was out of place. After getting no answer, Etho shrugged, kicking off his shoes near the doorway, Beef doing the same. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Etho asked, a grin on his face. Beef nodded with a chuckle, loving the smaller man's enthusiasm to such a trivial suggestion.

"I would love to." Beef grinned.

"Pick a movie off the shelf. I'm gonna go pop some popcorn and change into something more comfy because these pants are way too tight." Etho giggled, running off into another room. Beef smiled as he shook his head, looking at the movie shelf along the wall, picking out his favorite Disney movie of all time, Hercules. Etho came back a few minutes later in dark blue fluffy pants and a baggy t-shirt, which looked adorable on him. Beef held the movie up and an excited smile spread across Etho's face. "Hercules is my favorite Disney movie!" He giggled.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose." Beef said with a grin as he turned the movie on, sitting on the couch next to Etho. A half an hour into the movie, Etho let out a small yawn and cuddled into Beef's chest. Beef grinned, letting his arm drape over Etho, cuddling the two closer together. By the end of the movie, both boys were passed out spooning together. Bdubs walked in as the credits were rolling and he observed the scene. A small smile played at his lips as he took Etho's favorite blue blanket and pulled it over the two of them, giggling softly as Etho cuddled closer into Beef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS SO MUCH. ADHIWAHDIUWAH ITS RLLY CUTE AND JUST YEP
> 
> (also im in school right now and its not really that bad but its school so it sucks yep)
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	16. Day 16: Mornings Together

"Etho!" Beef giggled, shaking Etho lightly. "Get up, lazy bones." Beef grinned as Etho's eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Hi." Etho whispered sleepily, yawning.

"Hello. Come on, get up. We gotta get ready to go to lunch with Pausebee." Beef chuckled, referring to Pause and Millbee as the cute name he had made for them.

"Mmmmmf, I don't wanna get up." Etho mumbled.

"Well, you gotta. Come on." Beef giggled, walking towards the bathroom to get ready. Etho yawned, getting out of the bed, making it quickly as he walked over to the closet. He scanned the collection of hats that Beef had collected, trying to choose one for Beef to wear.

"Babe, this one." Etho said, throwing the blue hat at Beef as he walked out of the bathroom. Beef caught it, putting it on his head.

"This." Beef said, picking out Etho's shirt for him. They didn't know why they choose each others clothes, but they just did. It was a black, tight shirt that Etho hated, but Beef loved on him.

"You're the worst." Etho rolled his eyes, pulling the shirt over his head. He pulled a pair of jeans off the hanger, pulling them on, throwing Beef a pair of pants too. Etho yawned again, looking in the mirror, trying to fix his hair. "Uhg." Etho mumbled, messing with his silver hair.

"Here, let me." Beef smiled, fixing Etho's hair, smiling as he did so. "Perfect." Beef grinned, kissing Etho softly.

"I love you." Etho whispered, hugging Beef tightly.

"I love you more, Red." Beef smiled, hugging Etho back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this only took 3 days. i am very sorry, school has drained like everything out of me. ahg >.


	17. Day 17: Spooning

"I can't believe you made me go talk to him!" Etho giggled, nudging Beef.

"Oh come on, he works at Target, how nerve wracking can it be to talk to him?" Beef giggled, unlocking the door.

"Hush." Etho rolled his eyes with a smile as they stepped inside. "Man, I'm tired." Etho mumbled, yawning.

"Me too. Wanna just go to bed? We can watch the movie tomorrow.'" Beef said.

"Sounds good to me." Etho said, holding back another yawn.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed? I can sleep on the ground if you want..." Beef said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I'm okay with sleeping in the same bed... o-only if you are, though." Etho stuttered out nervously.

"That's okay with me..." Beef said with a nervous smile. He walked over to his drawers, pulling out some clothes. "I have some clothes you can wear to bed, they'll be big though." Beef said.

"That's okay." Etho said with a smile, catching the clothes that Beef threw me.

"I'll just go change." Beef said, walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the two were both dressed and laying on the bed.

"Night, Etho." Beef yawned, turning to side that Etho was laying on.

"Night, Beefy." Etho mumbled, feeling himself fall away quickly.

The next morning, Beef woke up, blinking away the darkness. He felt a warmth next to him, curious as to what it was, he looked down, seeing Etho cuddled against him, Beef spooning him. Beef had to admit, he would have enjoyed the action, were it not for some... disruption. He blushed dark red, wondering if he could slip away, or if he should just pretend he was asleep. The decision needed to be made very quickly as Etho shuffled awake. Beef closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep still as Etho looked behind him, seeing Beef. Etho blushed dark red, realizing that he was being held by Beef and that Beef had a boner. Etho felt his face burn up as he smiled down at Beef, admiring how cute he was when he was asleep. Etho gently lay a kiss to his forehead, slipping out of Beef's grasp. Etho would have stayed against Beef's warm body, but he didn't want Beef to be weird about it. Beef couldn't stop himself from blushing as Etho kissed his forehead, making thoughts run through his head.

But first he needed to find a way to deal with his... problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmyep
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

Etho sighed softly as he walked into the living room, half asleep. His hair was a mess, silver hair sticking up at all random angles, yawning. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his over-sized sweater he had taken from Beef.

"Morning, sleepy-head." Beef chuckled softly as Etho sat down next to him, leaning his head on Beef's shoulder.

"Mmm." Etho mumbled incoherently.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Beef asked, looking down at his adorable boyfriend.

"Mmmf." Etho groaned, wrapping his slim arms around Beef's bigger frame, nuzzling his head against Beef's side. Beef couldn't help but giggle at how cute Etho was when he was sleepy.

"Told you that you shouldn't have coffee at 12 at night." Beef said quietly, cuddling Etho closer regardless.

"Shhhh.." Etho mumbled, moving his head to rest in Beef's lap, pulling a blanket over him.

"You better not fall asleep on my lap." Beef warned, seconds later hearing soft snores from his boyfriend. Beef sighed, kissing Etho's head as he began to watch TV, assuming that's what he would be doing for the next little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmMMMMMMMMMMM M M M M M M Y E P
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

"Red, come on, we're gonna be late." Beef said, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Hush, you're usually the one who makes us late!" Etho giggled, walking into the room to pull his shoes on.

"Oh well, now come on! We can't be late for our little Pausey-poo's big day!" Beef grinned excitedly.

"You love weddings too much." Etho rolled his eyes fixing his hair for the hundredth time. "Now let's go! Did you grab the gift from the table?" Etho asked and Beef's face spread into panic.

"... Yes." Beef said, running out of the room to grab the present, appearing again a few seconds later. "Told you." Beef grinned nervously.

"You're lucky I love you." Etho rolled his eyes with a grin as they left to the wedding. They pulled into the chapel a few minutes later, both a bit nervous.

"BEEFTHO!" The two heard a yell from somewhere in front of them. Before they could pinpoint who it was, the two were being pulled into a tight hug by none other than Pause.

"Hey, Pausey-poo." Beef grinned, hugging back.

"Hey, Pause." Etho smiled as Pause let them go.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Pause grinned.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss it for the world! I just don't think it's fair that you're getting married before me." Beef said, glancing over at Etho with a small smile. Etho couldn't help but blush as he caught Beef's glance in his own, squeezing Beef's hand gently.

"I'm sure it's not too far off..." Pause said with a soft smile, looking at the couple. "I have to run off and get some more stuff together, but feel free to help yourself to the food in the back room over there." Pause grinned, running off. Etho smiled up at Beef with a smile.

"Not too far off, eh?" Etho said with a small smile, blushing as he looked at his feet. Beef responded with a gentle kiss to Etho's cheek, and a squeeze of his hand as they went to say hello to the other attendees of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this month has gone by so quick... i cant believe theres only 10 more days of this left oi m8
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while reading this, i suggest listening to tenerife sea by ed sheeran bc its amazing and also its the song i thought of while writing this

"Beef, come on and dance!" Pause giggled, grabbing his friend's hands, trying to pull him up. "It's prom! You have to dance at least once." Pause said with a tiny frown.

"No, I do not." Beef said defiantly.

"Come on, Beefers!" Pause begged, tugging harder.

"Uhggg... Fine." Beef grumbled, standing up with Pause. "I don't know how to dance." Beef said quietly, being embarrassed by it.

"Hey, guys," Etho grinned at his friends, looking very fancy in his sleek black suit. Beef stared at Etho for a second, taking him in.

"H-Hi." Beef stuttered out, trying to snap out of it.

"What are you two up to?" Etho asked, taking a sip of his punch.

"Trying to get Beef to dance. But he claims he doesn't know how." Pause said with a smirk. Beef's face spread to panic, glaring at Pause.

"Oh come on, it's easy!" Etho said with a cute smile. Beef shrugged, his face a bright red. "Come here, I'll teach you," Etho said, setting his drink down and grabbing Beef's hand softly. Etho pulled Beef towards the dance floor, Pause grinning after the two. Beef smiled nervously as they got to the floor, being surrounded by people. The song finished, a slow song coming, most people pairing up or leaving the floor. "Here. You put your hands on my hips." Etho said softly, guiding Beef's hand, who was still blushing. "And I put my hands on your shoulders," Etho whispered, blushing at the closeness of the two. Beef quickly got the hang of it, gently swaying to the sound of the music. About halfway through the song, Etho rested his head on Beef's chest.

"I hope you're having a nice night." Beef whispered, resting his head on Etho's.

"Most amazing night of my life," Etho whispered back, smiling widely as Beef pulled him closer. Etho took his head off of Beef's chest, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Are you having a good night?" Etho whispered.

"I am now." Beef said quietly with a soft smile.

"Beef?" Etho asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Etho asked quietly so nobody else would hear.

"N-No..." Beef said softly, embarrassed that he hadn't.

"I haven't either," Etho said.

"Really? What about Nebris?" Beef asked.

"We never did kiss. I was always too scared that I was gonna mess up." Etho said.

"I guess that we have more in common than I thought." Beef said with a small smile. Suddenly, Etho moved to hold Beef's face in his hands, quickly kissing him. Beef didn't know how to feel, but he kissed back nonetheless. It felt amazing, Etho's soft pink lips moving perfectly along with Beef's. Etho broke the kiss to look into Beef's eyes again.

"I-I guess now... both of us have had our first kiss now," Etho whispered, his eyes never leaving Beef's.

"I guess we have." Beef whispered back, being mesmerized by Etho's grey and red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awhhh this was rlly cute. i liked the way this turned out :D first kisses are always super cute. also dAMN THERES ONLY 10 DAYS LEFT OF THIS??? where has the time gone omg
> 
> man its gonna be weird going back to updating every other day again xD ah oh well XD
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	21. Day 21: Baking Together

"Babe-" Beef giggled as he walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend running around panicked, trying to get the ingredients together to make a cake. "You have flour all over your face." Beef said, holding Etho in place.

"I know." Etho mumbled, trying to pull away from Beef's grip.

"Babe, you gotta calm down! You have 3 hours before they get here." Beef said softly, letting Etho get back to his work.

"An hour isn't enough time!" Etho said frantically. Beef rolled his eyes, looking at the recipe, gathering some ingredients together to help. "Thank you." Etho said, planting a small kiss on Beef's cheek. The two worked together, and within 2 hours coming out with a perfectly baked, frosted, and decorated cake for Pause's surprise party.

"See? We can do anything if we're together." Beef whispered, kissing Etho's cheek.

"You're so corny. And I'm tired. Wake me up when people start getting here." Etho mumbled on Beef's shoulder, quickly falling asleep on it, leaving Beef trapped under the silver haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHGGGGG SCHOOL IS KILLING ME
> 
> this challenge is almost over tho which is scary and exciting.
> 
> idk how to feel man.
> 
> ok bye.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	22. Day 22: Fighting By Each Other's Side

Etho pulled out his sword carefully, staring his opponent in the eyes. His dark, purple, glowing eyes.

"Nebris." Etho spat. Sure they may have been friends at one point, but one thing changed all of that- when Nebris had tried to kill Beef. And Etho was making sure he got his revenge.

"Etho," Nebris said in his deep, raspy voice. Etho rolled his eyes as he lunged at Nebris with his sword, who quickly dodged the attack. "Gotta be quicker than that, sexy." Nebris winked. Etho growled at the comment, whipping his sword into the air and hitting the hard diamond of Nebris' chest piece. Etho grinned as he saw that he had greatly damaged the, once protective armor. Nebris acted coolly, swords hitting each other roughly as they fought. Soon, Etho was losing blood, and so was Nebris. Neither knew how much longer they could last.

"You're really gonna kill me, Slab? I thought we were-" Nebris slashed his sword through the air, digging into Etho's side roughly as the silver-haired man hissed. "-friends!" Nebris finished, staring at Etho. Suddenly, Beef appeared, grabbing Nebris by the throat and pressing him into the wall roughly. Still, Nebris acted as if this were nothing out of the ordinary. "Why, hello, there," Nebris said with a grin as he gasped for air.

"Do you want to die today, Nebris?" Beef asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Doesn't seem like the worst idea you've ever come up with." Nebris shrugged as Beef tightened his grip, Nebris' face starting to turn a bit purple. "Really gonna choke me to death, Beef?" Nebris got out through ragged breaths. "That's a bit low."

"What's a bit low-" Beef let go, letting Nebris' limp body fall to the floor as he gasped for breath. "Is you thinking you can win a fight against Etho." Beef growled, motioning over to the much smaller man standing behind him, trying to care for his wounds. "You mess with Etho again, you die, Nebris." Beef warned. "Do you understand?" Beef asked gruffly.

"Yes, _sir_." Nebris groaned out, sounding disinterested in the whole situation. Beef rolled his eyes, walking away from the man with one last kick to his already damaged body. He walked over to Etho, picking him up and carrying him to their house to care for his wounds a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE WAY THIS TURNED OUT SODJAIWUHDIUOWAJD I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT SO MUCH AUDH:JOAWIJD:IOUAWHD:OIAWJ 
> 
> OKAY BYE
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	23. Day 23: Arguing

"I just think you should spend more time with me than with Pause..." Etho said while looking at the ground.

"Why do you care so much? You know he's my best friend!" Beef exclaimed.

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Etho complained, looking up at Beef.

"I can't believe you're being so..." Beef trailed off.

"So _what_ , Beef?" Etho asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I can't believe you're being so Etho right now!" Beef yelled back. Etho just stared at Beef, no expression on his face. Beef had immediately regretted saying what he did. Etho began to walk towards their room, Beef trailing close behind him. "Etho, please, babe, I didn't mean it!" Beef said softly, being cut off by the slamming and locking of their bedroom door. "Etho, please. I'm sorry." Beef said, forehead resting against the door.

"Go away, Beef." Etho said through the door, nothing but hurt and sadness in his voice. Beef regretted everything he had said, but walked away anyways. He lay down on the couch, trying to figure out how to make it up to Etho. He needed to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CONNECTED TO tOMORROWS UPDATE. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS ONE YEP BYE
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	24. Day 24: Making Up

Etho woke up the next morning feeling drained and uncomfortable. He missed feeling the warmth of Beef behind him as he slept, and he just hoped that Beef slept okay. He padded out of the bedroom, yawning as he put his glasses on. Suddenly, he started to smell something delicious. As he rounded the corner, he saw Beef standing over the oven, flipping a blueberry pancake, Etho's favorite.

"Hi." Beef said softly as he noticed Etho was standing there. "Did you sleep okay?" Beef asked. Etho shrugged, looking at the table, which was decorated with different kinds of food, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, everything.

"What's all this?" Etho asked, walking closer to Beef.

"I felt terrible for what happened last night. I wanted to make it up to you. So I made breakfast." Beef said quietly with a smile. Etho couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he attacked Beef with a hug. The taller man let out a chuckle, hugging Etho tighter to him.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me." Etho mumbled into his shirt.

"You deserve it. I was a jerk last night. I'm sorry, Red." Beef whispered back.

"I love you so much." Etho grinned.

"I love you more. Now eat your food before it gets cold." Beef giggled, watching as Etho excitedly piled food onto his plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep yep yep this was cute yep yep yep
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Etho rushed down the sidewalk quickly, not wanting to be late to his meeting once again. Suddenly he felt a pain as his head clunked together with that of another's. He looked up, seeing the man on the ground in front of him, holding his head.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry." Etho said quickly, helping the other up. Etho looked at the man, looking at his eyes. Etho couldn't help but stare as he was practically downing in those deep blue eyes of his. He gazed into them, the other bearded man not blinking as they stared at each other. "U-Um..." Etho mumbled nervously, all stress leaving him over the careful gaze of this stranger.

"Beef." The man, Beef, introduced himself, staring at Etho as he held his hand out.

"Etho. Pleased to meet you." Etho said sheepishly.

"Where are you headed?" Beef asked.

"To a meeting..."

"I shall escort you." Beef said with a cheeky smile, holding his arm out for Etho to take, who did. For some reason, Etho felt he could trust this guy. He just hope it didn't end the same way his last did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

"Beef. You can do this. Trust me, as soon as you get out there, everything is going to fall into place." Pause said, gripping Beef's shoulders tightly. Beef took a deep breath, nodding.

"Do I look okay?" Beef asked quietly.

"Never looked better." Pause grinned. "Ready?" Pause asked. Beef nodded with a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be." Beef whispered as he got in his place, looking across the crowd, looking at the massive amount of people who had showed up. Suddenly, the chapel doors swung open, and there stood Etho. Seeing his beautiful face practically knocked the breath out of Beef. Etho looked stunning. The way the dark suit contrasted with his perfectly pale skin. The way his soft silver hair sat on his head. The music began to play and Etho walked down the aisle, a huge grin on his face. Beef watched in amazement, wondering how he got so lucky. Etho reached the platform, standing across from Beef.

"You guys ready?" Pause asked with a smile. Beef nodded, giving Etho's hands a quick squeeze. Pause began to read from the book in front of him, officiating the whole thing.

"This is it, love." Etho whispered before they started their vows.

"Etho, your vows." Pause said, motioning towards Etho. Etho pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, opening it up to read. He skimmed it quickly, looking at the words written on the paper. He took a deep breath, beginning to read them.

"Beef. We have known each other for about 10 years now. 10 years is a long time. A really long time. W-When you asked me out for the first time, I didn't know what to say. I had a crush on you for years and there you were asking me to date you. You could say it was love at first sight. If you did, it would be right. As soon as I saw those blue eyes of yours, my heart melted. I love you so much, baby. Even though I know how much you hate it when I call you that in public." Etho said with a grin. Beef couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, looking at Etho softly.

"That was beautiful, man. Beef, your vows?" Pause asked, wiping away a tear. Beef took a breath, getting ready.

"Etho, I know that anything I say won't be able to top that. But I'm just gonna speak from my heart. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone before. You are my one and only, Red. I love you so damn much. I truly don't know how I got so lucky. I really don't. But I did, somehow. I love you so much, Red." Beef said, wiping a tear off of Etho's cheek.

"I now pronounce you groom, and groom." Pause grinned as the two kissed passionately. The chapel filled with cheers, the two breaking away with huge smiles.

at the after party thing

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Pause yelled out, standing up. "Now, I'd like to make a toast. I've known both of these nerds for around 10 years now. I'm actually the one who introduced them, believe it or not! So they have me to thank." Pause winked at the two. "They've made each other who they are. When you think of Etho, you can't do it without thinking of Beef as well. Same vise versa. They love each other more than I've ever seen anyone love someone else. I'm so unbelievably grateful to be friends with both of these guys. They are amazing people, and my favorite couple. May your marriage be full of love and kindness. To Beef and Etho!" Pause yelled out, holding up his glass.

"To the end of a beginning," Etho said with a grin, holding up his glass.

"And to the beginning of an end." Beef finished the phrase, clinking his glass with Etho's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe this was cute
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	27. Day 27: One Of Their Birthdays

"Need any help?" Pause asked Etho, referencing the mess that was Etho's kitchen.

"Oh, please. I've already ruined one cake, and I don't want to ruin another." Etho let out a breath. Pause giggled, nodding as he helped Etho set up the house with decorations. Etho called over all of the guys, everyone helping do something to set up.

"Hey, babe." Etho smiled softly as he answered his phone to his boyfriend, Beef, calling.

"Hey." Beef grinned. "I'll be home in like 5 minutes." Beef notified Etho.

"Great. I'll see you when you get here then." Etho grinned, not being able to wipe the smile off of his face as he spoke.

"Alrighty. I love you." Beef smiled into the phone.

"Love you more." Etho said, hanging up the phone. "Alright, guys, he's gonna be here in 5 minutes! Everyone hide somewhere!" Etho yelled out, laughing as everyone found a place to hide. Etho crouched behind a chair as he saw the knob start to twist.

"Etho, babe? I'm home." Beef called out, screaming as everyone yelled surprise at him. The screaming faded out into laughing as Beef leaned against the door frame, laughing loudly.

"Happy birthday, love." Etho giggled, hugging Beef tightly.

"This is great!" Beef giggled, greeting everyone. "This is the first time we've all been together in a really long time. Did you do this all for me?" Beef asked Etho, who nodded proudly.

"I also made you a cake, which failed, and then Pause made you this cake." Etho giggled, presenting the chocolate cake, Beef's favorite. Beef grinned widely, kissing Etho's cheek.

"You're the best." Beef smiled.

"Hey, I made the cake!" Pause said, jokingly offended.

"And do you want a kiss on the cheek too?" Beef asked, looking over at Pause.

"Nope. That's my job." Millbee interjected, kissing Pause on the cheek softly.

"That's what I thought." Beef giggled, holding Etho closer to his side as everyone took a slice of the cake. The group talked amongst themselves for a few hours, eventually breaking out the liquor. Mostly everyone had a drink in their hands. Well, everyone but Beef and Etho, that is. The two had a thing about drinking, they just didn't like to do it in front of huge groups like this. Many of the rest of the guys, on the other hand, had broken out the hard liquor first. Kurt and Zisteau both drinking scotch, as always. Most people were drinking vodka and tequila, getting more and more drunk as the night continued. Soon, everyone said their drunken goodbyes to their accidental party hosts, everyone making their way home safely. Etho and Beef lay down in their bed, spooning together as they chatted about the night.

"Did you enjoy your impromptu party?" Etho giggled tiredly.

"Of course. It was amazing. I still can't believe you put all that together for me." Beef said with a yawn.

"Oh come on! 35 is a big year. I mean, I did turn 30 this year, but.." Etho trailed off, a smile on his face.

"Hm, so your present wasn't good enough?" Beef asked, flashing Etho a wink as he looked up at him.

"It was okay, I guess." Etho joked with a small shrug.

"Ah. Well looks like somebody isn't getting any presents for the next little while, huh?" Beef questioned, laughing at the look of panic that spread across Etho's face.

"No, no, I loved the present." Etho said quickly, nuzzling into Beef once again.

"I love you." Beef said softly, grinning as he pulled Etho tighter to him.

"I love you more." Etho mumbled, quickly falling asleep wrapped in Beef's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute cute cute cute cute cute yep this challenge is almost over and idk how i feel about it
> 
> (also i find it v funny how the 27th is the day after beef's birthday hehe)  
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Rediculous

"Etho, tell me where we're going? This is the most insane thing you've ever done!" Beef whispered nervously as he was tugged around a corner by his friend.

"You don't know that." Etho said, not looking back at Beef as he led the way.

"Remind me to ask you about that later." Beef mumbled as they approached a tall building, which almost looked like it was abandoned. "Please don't tell me you're leading me here to kill me. That would be very rude of you." Beef said quietly.

"Oh yes, because killing people is my favorite pastime. You adorable nerd." Etho rolled his eyes, looking around the corner. Beef couldn't help but blush at Etho's comment. He knew it didn't mean anything, the silver-haired man threw around flirty comments all the time, to everyone, but Beef sometimes liked to think that he was the recipient of the most of them. Etho cautiously looked around him, tugging Beef's hand into the alley between a barbers shop and the tall, creepy building. "We have to go in through the back." Etho said, Beef nodded sneaking around the corner. Etho knocked rhythmically on the back door. The small hatch opened, someone's eye appearing behind it.

"Who's that one?" The man asked, referring to Beef.

"He's with me. Don't worry about it." Etho said, Beef getting nervous over the vague tone in Etho's voice.

"If you say so, Red." The man mumbled, opening the door. Etho looked back at Beef with a reassuring smile, walking into the building first.

"Etho, what is this?" Beef whispered nervously.

"Don't be scared, hun. I'll explain in time." Etho said with a reassuring squeeze to Beef's hand.

"Alright, if you're about done, you have work to do." The man said, agitated. "Andrew Reynolds. Convicted sex offender and murderer. Currently on parole. Lives on Hamilton 294-" Beef shook with fear, not knowing what was happening.

"James!" Etho growled, holding Beef closer. "You can't just start out with that when he's here!" Etho said sternly.

"Well, we have a business to run here!" The man, James, said angrily, throwing the papers at Etho as he stormed out of the room.

"Etho, what's happening?" Beef whispered.

"Love, calm down. I promise everything is going to be okay." Etho said, holding Beef's hands.

"Etho, tell me what's happening." Beef said. The taller man took a breath, closing his eyes.

"Promise you aren't going to leave, or hate me?" Etho asked. Beef nodded softly. "I'm an assassin." Etho said nervously.

"Y-You... You're joking, right?" Beef asked. Etho shook his head sadly. "Y-You kill people?" Beef whispered in fear.

"Beef, trust me, they all did very wrong things." Etho said, trying to bring Beef's attention back to him.

"Y-You're a murderer!" Beef said, terrified.

"Beef, please-"

"You're a murderer!" Beef backed away from Etho. Etho walked closer to him, but Beef only backed up against the wall. "Please don't hurt me." Beef whispered, tears running down his face.

"Beef, babe, please don't cry. I would never hurt you." Etho whispered, kneeling in front of Beef. The bearded man sat shaking. Etho wrapped his arms around him, Beef leaning into the touch.

"E-Etho?" Beef asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Why?"

"I-I... I don't do this because I want to..." Etho said.

"Stop being so vague!" Beef said loudly, moving out of Etho's grasp. "Tell me what's really going on, Etho!" Beef said, wanting the truth. Etho looked around, pulling Beef up with him.

"James, I'll be back in 20 minutes. I have something to do." Etho yelled out. James appeared from the other room, a sullen look on his face.

"Don't forget what I told you, Red. No disobeying orders." James said sternly.

"James..." Etho said quietly.

"Don't force me to do anything you're not gonna want him to see." James said sullenly. Etho looked at James, then at Beef.

"James, please." Etho said.

"I'm not letting this slide, Red." James said.

"Give me a gun." Beef said, looking at the ground.

"Beef.." Etho said quietly.

"I'm trusting you." Beef said, taking the small revolver from James, Etho taking being handed his normal weapons. "Let's kick some ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i took rediculous as "insane" so like this was pretty crazy but i liked the way it turned out and wOWZA WE ONLY HAVE TWO MORE DAYS LEFT???? THIS IS WEIRD IDK HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

"Babe, come here, I have a surprise for you." Etho said with a grin. Beef walked curiously towards him, wondering what the surprise was. "Surprise!" Etho said with a grin as Beef walked into the room. He was astonished. Sitting before him was a beautiful painting of him. Everything was in perfect detail, every individual hair on his beard, the bright blue of his eyes. Everything was perfect. Beef felt tears rise to his eyes as he clasped a hand over his mouth as he stared at the picture.

"Etho..." Beef whispered.

"Do you like it?" Etho asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course I do." Beef said, still in shock, throwing his arms around Etho's neck.

"I'm glad you like it." Etho giggled with a grin.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!" Beef laughed, looking back at it.

"Well, the muse is always prettier than the art." Etho said softly, looking at Beef.

"Hush, you cutie." Beef whispered, kissing Etho softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowowowowow only one more day 
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> omfg zee is doing a 30 day OTP challenge?! HOLY SMOKES YALL THIS IS HAPPENING. this was the super special amazing great surprise thing i've been talking about :3 i hope you guys enjoy reading this! i'm gonna try not to miss any days of this, and if i do, i'm gonna try and write it right away.
> 
> im gonna let you guys know now that i start school (dear god im gonna be a sophmore) on august 15th, so if updates arent until late at night after that day, that is why. i will try and stay on top of updates though, don't you worry! and if i dont, you guys can just get bubs to smack me around and make me write :3 (homework isn't important, right? ... right?)
> 
> annnnyways, i hope you all enjoy reading this story, as i think im gonna have a TON of fun writing this. it's gonna be really great getting back into writing every single day again.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
